


Despicable Me

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Series: It's a looney, looney, looney world [2]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Age Difference, Bipolar Disorder, Christmas, Friends With Benefits, Hollywood, M/M, Other, Psychoanalysis, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il signor Bunny è però quello che si può definire il suo migliore amico." </p>
<p>"...sì, lo è" sbadigliò stanco del fatto che gli chiedesse solo di lui e non lo facesse parlare di se. </p>
<p>"Però si è divertito a umiliarlo." </p>
<p>La mente di un bipolare sa essere qualcosa di inquietantemente complicato. </p>
<p>"Sì, ma vede ciò è normale, per noi. Non mi aspetto che lei capisca dottore, ci scambiamo umiliazioni e bastardate e come ho detto lo ucciderei molte volte, se potessi, è una cosa Daffy/Bugs che lei non può capire, quindi non si scervelli troppo. So essere il suo migliore amico come nessuno ma anche il suo miglior rivale."</p>
<p>[...] "Quindi il signor Bunny si può dire che ha un posto di rilievo nella sua vita."</p>
<p>"Rilievo? Diciamo semplicemente che ho fatto l'abitudine alla sua presenza nel mio quotidiano, tutto qui."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despicable Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a...  
> Mattie Lelland che con l'entusiasmo per questo fandom mi ha spinto a scriverci su quando l'ispirazione era debole; mi auguro potremmo dar vita al fandom dei Looney Tunes noi due se nessuno vuole seguirci e... grazie anche per avermi sopportata in tutti i miei scleri fangirlistici e avermi fatto amare la Sylvester/Mr. Smarty Pants ( Silvestro/Tweety ).

"Ehi, che succede amico?" stavolta la sua frase cult non la pronunciava con tono spavaldo e vagamente curioso, non c'era nessuno a cui chiederlo d'altronde; quella domanda la stava porgendo a se stesso, un se stesso che non riconosceva neanche nel riflesso dello specchietto retrovisore della sua auto ibrida. Era pallido in volto, sguardo assente, tono di voce debole, come fosse malato... oh beh, malato lo era in fondo, soffriva di una rara malattia di cui erano consapevoli solo i più fortunati ed eccentrici, molti magari erano infetti ma non ne erano coscienti perché loro stessi diventavano quella malattia: la noia.   
E la noia poteva uccidere, lentamente, con sagacia, lasciando la sua vittima soffrire tra ozio e monotonia, riducendo la vita a una mera ed anonima esistenza.   
Bugs Bunny non poteva accettare questo però!  
Uscendo dalla sua bella auto si senti quasi in colpa per quanto era fortunato, era grato alla sua buona sorte per avergli concesso tutto ciò che vi era nei sogni proibiti degli uomini ma la sua fortuna era direttamente proporzionale alla sua noia, doveva confessarlo.   
La ricchezza fa gola a tutti, promette una vita serena e agiata e la possibilità di soddisfare ogni capriccio ma Bugs per quanto amasse il comfort non aveva vizi particolari ed era davvero difficile che facesse spese folli, a lui bastava avere la sua collezione d'arredamento di conigli, il suo adorato cibo vegano -in particolare carote, Dio, quanto amava le carote!- e la possibilità di combattere la noia nei periodi in cui il fastidio per essa diveniva particolarmente acuto; si accontentava di poter fare una gita in qualche luogo particolarmente sconosciuto ( recentemente aveva visitato e soggiornato nell’isola di Tristan da Cunha, facendo delle escursioni ne l'Isola Inaccessibile, l'Isola Gough e  una breve visita all'Isola di Sant'Elena perché -sue parole- voleva fotografare un charadrius sanctaehelenae ) o sgranchirsi le gambe con il B.A.S.E. Jumping ( durante l'estate però preferiva cimentarsi nel Cave Diving ) o volare nella città natale -New York- per poter assistere a qualche prima a Broadway ( ma recentemente pochi erano gli spettacoli che aveva trovato interessanti, meritava però il musical  _The Book of Mormon_  di Trey Parker e Matt Stone! ) luogo che gli era particolarmente caro perché lì era iniziata la storia d'amore più importante della sua vita, con il suo lavoro, la commedia! Sogno che aveva iniziato a brillare con successo gran parte per merito -doveva concederglielo- di Daffy.   
Il successo, la fama e il rispetto non li aveva mai desiderati ma una volta ottenuti diventano come la droga, è impossibile tornare indietro, impossibile rifiutarli ma allo stesso tempo con rischi letali e il suo amico Daffy Duck ne era un esempio: lui viveva in un'overdose da successo di cui non era mai saturo, gli aveva dato alla testa, fino a perdere del tutto il senno, anche se Bugs -segretamente- dubitava che l'avesse mai avuto.   
Eppure quella Star dalle mille nevrosi che avrebbe fatto impazzire Sigmund Freud in persona perché era un caso irrecuperabile...  _era speciale_ , proprio per i sue mille difetti; in un certo senso aveva salvato la vita a Bugs, oh non in termini romantici -il romanticismo non era materia per Bugs Bunny-, Daffy era il suo totem contro la noia, il suo divertimento totalmente gratis e sempre disponibile.      
Quando aveva saputo dell'acquisto di Daffy, una grandissima proprietà, non aveva resistito a stuzzicarlo e giocando un po' con lui erano riusciti ad arrivare a un accordo più assurdo ed eccentrico delle loro stesse persone, un bunker per lui, perché sempre aveva desiderato avere qualcosa che somigliasse a una tana, come quelle dei conigli -ottima scusa, per cui aveva sborsato un sacco di soldi- ma vi era una sola e unica verità dietro tutta questa messinscena: Bugs voleva la scusa giusta per avere Daffy a portata di mano, sempre, perché la noia spunta fuori come dolori e funghi, quando meno te l'aspetti.   
  
Stava per andare verso la sua parzialmente sotterranea dimora -che distava solo una cinquantina di metri- ma sentì lo starnazzare di un'anatra. Sì, Daffy aveva fatto costruire proprio al fianco della sua villa un laghetto artificiale per le anatre che nei periodi più freddi volavano via verso mete più calde ( come se Los Angeles non fosse terribilmente caldo ogni mese dell'anno! ) e... a quanto pareva quei pennuti erano tornati, o meglio solo uno, ma Daffy ne sarebbe stato felice, amava quegli animali, anche se Bugs non ne comprendeva minimamente il fascino. Lui amava i conigli, esseri graziosi quando scaltri, veloci e... dalla vita sessuale invidiabile! E il bello di quelle creaturine tanto tenere era che -in quanto animali- nessuna regola etica poteva biasimare la loro natura e reprimerla, _quando si dice che la natura è perfetta!_    
Invece in una società civilizzata da una morale imposta e generata per lo più dall'ignoranza la maggior parte degli istinti naturali era etichettata come peccato, come espressione di malvagità, nonostante nessuno facesse del male a qualcun altro, quanto odiava tutta questa stoltezza Bugs -chiamarla ipocrisia gli sembrava un'affermazione generosa- che si frapponeva tra lui e il suo stile di vita edonistico, perché  _la vita è troppo importante per esser presa sul serio,_  dunque perché negarsi gioie e piaceri per convenzionalità etiche di dubbio senso logico quanto di gusto?   
Vivere nel piacere era stare bene con se stessi, ciò dunque non escludeva fare buone azioni, perché fare del bene era una cosa gratificante, dunque perché biasimare un simile stile di vita?   
Bugs non comprendeva proprio la mente umana a volte, forse in una vita precedente era stato davvero un coniglio... anche perché non aveva grandi orecchie, ma il suo udito era finissimo ed era sicuro che quella che sentiva ora era musica, classica, e non poteva che venire dalla casa di Daffy.   
Era curioso, ora.   
Forse aveva trovato un diversivo contro la noia; conosceva fin troppo bene Daffy, più dei guanti bianchi che calzava sempre; se stava ascoltando della musica a tutto volume dunque poteva significare tre cose: o era in fase acuta di depressione, o le sue nevrosi avevano raggiunto un livello critico, o stava lavorando. Probabile fosse anche per tutte e tre le cose insieme. In ogni caso lui non poteva che trarne vantaggio.   
In fase di depressione acuta Daffy era particolarmente arrendevole agli stimoli esterni e l'ultima volta erano finiti col fare sesso per capriccio di Bugs.   
In fase di nevrosi a livello critico era consigliabile invece avere una cinepresa a portata di mano, perché si poteva esser testimoni di qualcosa di straordinariamente incredibile.  
In fase di lavoro, beh... sarebbe stato interessante vederlo studiare il copione del loro nuovo film. Bob Marsh, il produttore della Warner che aveva pensato a questo progetto che doveva sbancare ai botteghini, era stato fantastico a proporre a loro un film a tematica omosessuale ricco d'azione, dramma e un pizzico di commedia e ancor più fantastico era stato il tempismo con cui aveva fatto loro quella proposta -ironia del destino- proprio il giorno dopo in cui erano stati a letto insieme; neanche a dirlo Daffy aveva accettato solo per un piccolo e non trascurabile dettaglio, la promessa di Marsh di andare dritti dritti agli Accademy Awards con un film del genere e attori del loro calibro.  
Com'era adorabile Daffy quando cadeva ingenuamente in simili trappole di mercato! La sua pecca era il suo dichiarato narcisismo, se avesse saputo tenerlo a bada proprio come Bugs le cose potevano andargli meglio ma Bugs stesso era entusiasta di un film del genere, prometteva tanto divertimento ed era sicuro che l'amico ci stesse mettendo anima e corpo per dare il proprio meglio, per entrare nella parte, era disposto a tutto pur di avere quella statuetta, per questo Bugs era eccitato all'idea: Daffy Duck che si impegnava con tutto se stesso per recitare la parte di un omosessuale represso che somigliava tanto all'Humphrey Bogart de _L'Ammutinamento del Caine_ , seriamente divertente nel mostrare e nascondere i suoi problemi psicologici. Chiunque aveva compreso che quel personaggio era stato creato appositamente per Daffy, per farlo felice, tutta Hollywood era al corrente del debole che Daffy aveva per Bogart e l'unico scopo della sua vita era quello di emularlo. Doveva dirlo Bugs, quel giovane regista e sceneggiatore, Phil Mayer, ne aveva di talento e ne avrebbe fatta di strada, magari doveva esser un po' più discreto con attori dall'intelletto più fine, per esempio ancora Bugs ancora non sapeva se prendere come un complimento o una presa in giro il fatto che il suo personaggio fosse tanto effeminato.  
  
Quando fu sullo zerbino della casa di Daffy poggiò l'indice al campanello... e non lo levò, per sicurezza -?- no... per dispetto, era più forte di lui a volte dare fastidio all'altro.   
Quando le porte furono aperte le pupille di Bugs si dilatarono: nella sua regale potenza [ _Ritt der Walküren_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AlEvy0fJto) di Wagner risuonava regale tra quelle pareti accompagnando un teatrale Daffy Duck che indossava qualcosa che somigliava vagamente a una divisa militare delle vecchie serie della saga di Gundam. Non ridere davanti a lui spesso risultava molto difficile.   
Appena i loro sguardi si incontrarono Bugs ebbe l'impressione che stesse per fulminarlo con gli occhi che quando posarono l'attenzione sul suo dito -ancora premuto sul campanello- capì che era ora di levarlo e non era il momento di giocare per l'altro ( per lui non era mai  _il momento_  quindi questo particolare era del tutto trascurabile ) ma con fare scherzoso gli fece un saluto militare non troppo convinto.   
  
"Ehm... Che succede amico? Non credevo avessi un fetish per le divise militari, né che fossi un fanatico di Gundam."  
  
"Non so a cosa ti stai riferendo."  
  
"Eppure sei vestito proprio come Char Aznable... ti mancano solo l'elmetto e la mascherina."  
  
Il padrone di casa lo fece entrare, andando verso il suo vecchio giradischi per interrompere la musica, riponendo -con aria seccata-  il LP de  _Die Walküre_  al suo posto.   
"Che ci fai qui Bugs?"  
  
L'altro lo ignorò bellamente "Stai per girare una nuova serie di  _Duck Dodgers_?"  
  
"Ti ho fatto una domanda!"  
  
L'ospite scosse la sua testa platinata -tinta ovviamente- che per girare il nuovo film invece sarebbe dovuta diventare grigia "Nessun motivo particolare, mi annoiavo" e si accomodò sul divano a quattro posti  accavallando le gambe come una signora e guardandosi le unghie in modo distratto "credevo stessi studiando il copione."  
  
" _Tsk_. Non ne ho bisogno." Disse con l'arroganza che da sempre lo distingueva.   
"E poi ne devo cantare quattro a quell'idiota di Mayer! Le parti romantiche sono terribili, _terribili_!" rimarcò con più enfasi "e costui vuole che io mi metta in ridicolo? Io? Oh, se lo scorda, a costo di farglielo riscrivere tutto, quel film sarà un capolavoro!"  
  
Effettivamente vi erano delle parti romantiche che lasciavano a desiderare in quanto originalità e credibilità ma l'amico esagerava come al suo solito; Mayer era un regista giovane e fresco che doveva debuttare nel mondo delle sceneggiature originali e -viste le richieste del produttore Marsh- era stato davvero abile a scrivere una storia del genere, qualche pecca nello stile quindi poteva anche concedersela.   
 _Però alle parole Daffy..._  
"...Sarebbe interessante."  
  
Il moro guardò sospettoso il suo ospite che era tipo da non esser mai d'accordo con le sue idee, se non per fregarlo o per secondi fini.   
"Prego?".  
  
"Sì, insomma... sarebbe interessante vedere te dare lezioni di romanticismo."  
Non era materia per nessuno dei due, specialmente per Daffy Duck, che non a caso aveva recitato in una rilettura in chiave moderna e comica del  _Canto di Natale_  di Dickens nei panni di Ebenizer Scrooge.  
  
"Cosa c'è presuntuoso amico dei conigli? Per caso dubiti delle mie capacità?"  
  
"Oh no, sarei curioso anzi di vederti in azione."   
  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio. E di imbarazzo.  
  
 _Era una provocazione bella e buona quello o Daffy si stava immaginando tutto?_  
No, no, era tutto vero, niente d'immaginato conosceva lo sguardo malizioso in quegli occhi azzurri.   
  
"Bugs Bunny..." pronunciò quel nome con profonda indignazione "...sei pessimo!".   
  
"Perché? Cos'ho fatto?" domandò con falsa innocenza.   
  
"Sai bene cosa stai facendo!"   
  
 _Daffy stava davvero rimproverando lui?_  Non poté che lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso.   
"Sarà il fascino della divisa..." buttò lì, provocazione che fece esplodere Duck in imprecazioni e nonsensismi la cui stupidità rasentava la demenza.  Eppure se aveva tanta energia in corpo per urlare, puntare indici contro e sputacchiare alla fine di ogni periodo, significava che stava bene, era in forma.  
"Su Daffy, non dicevo sul serio" sospirò dopo averlo sentito per un minuto buono urlare, come già detto, il suo udito era alquanto sensibile e la voce del moro era così acuta da superare la voce di un contraltista "...non sarei interessato al tuo lato romantico neanche se lo possedessi. Constatavo solo che sarebbe interessante vederlo".   
  
Ma lo guardava scettico, dopo quello che era successo tra loro mesi prima gli era legittimo dubitare di lui.  _Che Bugs avesse una segreta attrazione per lui?_  
Il suo pomposo ego iniziò a formulare teorie...   
Camminò lontano da lui, passando davanti al grande specchio che copriva una generosa parte della parete della sala e non poté fare a meno che contemplare la sua immagine:  _Dio, quanto si amava_.   
Aggiustò i capelli neri per non farli ricadere sulla fronte e mostrare meglio il suoi occhi neri, espressivi e penetranti, resi tali anche dalla forma delle folte e curate sopracciglia. Girò di qualche grado il volto e ammirò il suo profilo, non somigliava a quello del suo idolo, Bogart, da quel punto di vista l'avrebbe fatto sfigurare, in un certo senso quindi era come se fosse riuscito a superare il suo Mito in qualcosa, ma mancava presto -se lo sentiva- al momento in cui anche nel piano artistico lo avrebbe superato, in quel film avrebbe aperto gli occhi a tutti sul suo talento, non sarebbe stato più una Star senza riconoscimenti, una stella che brillava un po' di meno di Bugs Bunny, non sarebbe stato più chiamato  _'spalla'_  e avrebbe finalmente avuto il suo posto nella  _Walks of Fame_ , chiunque sarebbe passato sull'Hollywood Boulevard si sarebbe fermato e avrebbe chinato la testa, i suoi fans in tutto il mondo magari avrebbero organizzato pellegrinaggi e si sarebbero commossi davanti al suo nome.  _Era solo questione di tempo_ , si ripeté mentalmente appuntandosi una medaglia al costume, questione di tempo per avere i riconoscimenti per cui era nato, anzi no, destinato! Quindi che Bugs sbavasse pure su di lui, poteva comprenderlo in fondo, non esisteva più tra i comuni mortali quel fascino anni '30, una virilità innata, discreta, non quella virilità fatta di muscoli, costruita con fatiche che risultava volgare o ridicola, il suo era puro fascino magnetico, come da sempre sosteneva era nato per brillare.   
Poteva dunque concedere agli ammiratori di contemplarlo e bearsi della sua presenza, fatta anche di fine intelletto e un eccezionale _sense of humor_ , quindi che Bugs gioisse pure per la sua beltà, quella era tutta una vittoria a suo favore in fondo.   
  
Nel vederlo rimirarsi allo specchio Bugs comprese d'aver fatto un fatale errore, Daffy doveva essere ora sul Pianeta Narciso popolato solo da anatre dal piumaggio nero, con specchi su ogni parete, statue che immortalavano la sua figura e pavimenti fatti di sue foto, perché sapeva quanto avrebbe goduto a calpestare la sua faccia, nonostante Bugs era il suo migliore -forse unico?- amico  per lui prima di tutto era un rivale.  
Sospirò stancamente, era colpa sua in fondo che cercava di flirtare e contemporaneamente prendere in giro la persona che non sarebbe mai stata al suo gioco, doveva pensare che lui non avrebbe mai avuto spassose e furibonde uscite come Elmer né tanto meno sarebbe mai stato al gioco come l'amico Wile quando ancora non aveva conosciuto il giovane atleta il cui nome era ormai sul libro dei Record per la sua velocità nella corsa, Road Runner.   
Nonostante questo incessante flirtare con individui di sesso maschile Bugs non era gay, aveva avuta una fidanzata, Lola, e aveva avuto tante altre donne, tutt'ora quando voleva qualche ragazza non se la negava, sapeva bene cosa piaceva alle donne, cosa le conquistava, aveva una certa empatia con loro.   
Davanti a ciò si poteva giungere alla conclusione che fosse bisessuale ma Bugs non sarebbe mai stato d'accordo con questa definizione, né con quella di eterosessuale né con quella di gay, per lui erano solo insignificanti etichette, create al solo scopo di distinguere, alla fine erano loro le vere ed uniche colpevoli delle discriminazioni; lui poteva essere tutto e niente, poteva svegliarsi la mattina con una donna al suo fianco e andare a dormire la sera stessa con un uomo, questo non era né essere etero né gay, questo era semplicemente essere Bugs Bunny, lui seguiva semplicemente i suoi desideri e istinti... tutti rivolti a combattere la noia; flirtava e creava giochi di ruolo con Wile E. Coyote per noia, oppure cercava di smitizzare la tanto proclamata virilità del collega Elmer Fudd con baci a sorpresa, adottando qualsiasi comportamento potesse metterlo in imbarazzo con se stesso o con chi lo conosceva,  _cercare di sodomizzare Repubblicani come Elmer era sempre stato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti_ , scacciava la noia e intanto si vendicava per le vittime fatte dal suo passatempo preferito, lo caccia.   
Quando aveva sedotto Daffy era annoiato fondamentalmente ma non era così cinico da andare a letto col suo migliore per noia, l'aveva visto troppo stressato ed era convinto che non c'era nulla di meglio in quel caso che fare sesso per distrarre un po' l'amico, che staccasse la spina da tutte le cose strane che gli frullavano in testa, che si concedesse un po' di piacere e dimenticasse la depressione e tutte le altre nevrosi per una volta. Era stata una dimostrazione d'affetto, sì, nello stile di Bugs Bunny, dimostrazione che poteva dare solo a chi voleva davvero bene e -strano ma vero- tale lista affettiva era alquanto povera, ma in cima ad essa vi era il nome di Daffy Duck.  
  
"Terra chiama Daffy Duck, per favore scendi dal pianeta Narciso e torna alla realtà." anche l'ego di Bugs era alquanto grande e non poteva dire che non aveva anche lui tendenze e comportamenti narcisisti ma l'altro lo superava alla grande. E non poteva permettergli di stare un altro minuto a rimirarsi in quel modo allo specchio e se non funzionava un semplice richiamo allora le provocazioni l'avrebbero svegliato.   
"E' un comportamento molto più gay che del tuo personaggio in..."  
  
"Io non sono gay!"   
  
A quanto pare aveva funzionato la provocazione, meglio di quanto credesse dal momento che gli teneva puntato l'indice contro con uno dei peggiori sguardi che gli avesse mai visto.   
Sembrava quasi che fosse stato toccato un punto debole... e -per sfortuna del moro- Bugs amava mettere naso e toccare i punti deboli altrui.  
"Ah no? Perché te la prendi così tanto allora? Forse sei veramente..."  
  
"Non lo sono!" Ok, era andato a letto con Bugs, gli era piaciuto -gli erano piaciute da morire le sue mani e quello che sapevano fare, ok- ma ciò non significava che era gay o qualsiasi altra cosa Bugs credesse!  
  
Ma Bugs stava solo giocando. E stava giocando al suo giochino preferito con Daffy. "Lo sei."   
  
"Non lo so sono!"  
  
"Lo sei."  
  
"Non lo sono ti ho detto!"   
  
"Invece sì."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sì, dico"  
  
"No ti dico!"  
  
E quando coinvolgeva Daffy in questi giochetti la cosa divertente era che presto dimenticavano qual'era l'argomento in questione e l'unica preoccupazione per la  _Star Incompresa_  era contraddire l'altro. E bastava che Bugs parlasse con un tono più deciso per capovolgere le carte in tavola e guadagnarsi la vittoria.   
"Ok, non lo sei!"  
  
"No, lo sono!"  
  
"No che non lo sei!" Alzò la voce Bugs guardandolo in cagnesco e a quel punto sapeva d'aver vinto.  
  
"Porca puttana, ti ho detto che lo sono! E se dico che lo sono, che il cielo mi sia testimone... lo sono!"  
  
 _Che peccato non aver avuto dietro un registratore._  
  
"Ok, hai vinto."   
  
Quelle erano le parole che Daffy tanto amava e davanti alle quali non poteva che che sorridere tronfio.   
  
"Complimenti per il tuo outing allora..."  
  
Ma poi si fermava a riflettere e capiva di esser stato gabbato -come sempre- da quel maledetto.   
"Oh, no! Bugs Bunny, tu sei..." e prima che lo potesse chiamare  _pessimo_  e scatenare la sua furia di parole con un tono tanto alto da far tremare le pareti, Bugs si alzò dal suo posto e avvicinandosi al padrone di casa l'abbracciò e teatralmente allegro lo liquidò con un fiume di efficaci parole.   
  
"Sono così felice per te amico, finalmente hai capito qualcosa di così importante per star bene con te stesso, sono fiero di te..." e dopo l'abbraccio una veloce quanto energetica stretta di mano "...ma ora devo andare, ho la cena sul fuoco che mi aspetta. Ci vediamo domani per provare" e sempre con teatrale trasporto lo baciò. Un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, rumoroso, un gesto al quale Daffy non era preparato e per il quale avrebbe preteso la testa di Bugs su un piatto d'argento ma il suddetto amico era veloce -velocissimo quando era nei guai- e non ebbe così neanche il tempo per urlargli contro quanto fosse davvero pessimo.  
  
  


__________________________  
__________________________

  
  
  
  
  
"Potrei... vorrei... strangolarlo a volte. Tutto ciò che fa è davvero pessimo!"  
  
Il dottor Floyd era uno psicanalista dalle tante specializzazione, un professionista come lui era davvero raro da trovare, oltretutto aveva guarito numerosissimi pazienti, migliorato la vita a chi dai propri problemi non avrebbe mai potuto liberarsi. Era un dottore ricercato, apprezzatissimo perché mai era venuto all'uso di farmaci e mai li aveva consigliati ai suoi pazienti, lui sapeva ascoltare, entrare in empatia con l'altro.   
Eppure in quel momento si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere a quella seduta per un altro quarto d'ora. Era la quarta volta dall'inizio dell'incontro che guardava il quadrante dell'orologio.  
Avere come paziente Daffy Duck era la disgrazia peggiore che potesse essergli capitata, era un uomo di scienza, quindi uno scettico, ateo... ma cominciava a credere che Dio esistesse e proprio perché la pensava così gli aveva mandato quella punizione, no anzi, quel _flagello_  che non voleva stare sul lettino a rilassarsi ma camminava per lo studio toccando tutto ciò che gli capitava per mano.   
  
"...ma sa una cosa dottore? Io non gli permetterò affatto questa volta di separarmi dall'Oscar. Lo aspetto da troppo tempo, lui mi aspetta da troppo tempo! E quindi non gli darò alcuna soddisfazione, non gli dimostrerò di essere affatto in difficoltà! E soprattutto non accetto consigli da lui del tipo  _'ti stai sforzando ad esser troppo virile, sii più te stesso con una maggiore sensibilità'_  ma che cavolo di consigli sono dico io? Come se poi io avessi bisogno di consigli, io -al contrario suo- non ho fatto solo commedie..." parlava, parlava e parlava... ma il dottore era da un po' che non lo seguiva più, non avendo un senso logico e soprattutto alcuna attinenza con la domanda che gli aveva posto: ' _come vedi il tuo rapporto con Bugs Bunny ultimamente?_ '   
Sapeva che Duck vedeva l'altro più come un rivale che come un amico, ad ogni seduta lo tirava ballo, come un prestigiatore tira fuori un coniglio dal suo cilindro: dal nulla.   
Ma non per questo tale azione significava nulla.   
  
"Signor Duck... so quanto per lei è importante il suo lavoro ma volevo concentrarmi sul rapporto tra lei e il signor Bunny al di fuori dall'ambito lavorativo."   
  
Daffy che era in piedi davanti alla libreria dello studio tornò a dare attenzione al dottore e -miracolosamente- tornò seduto -ma non sdraiato- sul suo lettino.   
  
"Dottore, sono sposato col mio lavoro, non esiste una realtà fuori dal mio ambito lavorativo."  
  
"Di questo me ne sono fatto una ragione, ma non credo parlate sempre e solo di lavoro o avete solo rapporti lavorativi, lei stesso ha detto che qualche mese fa avete avuto..."   
  
Non voleva sentirlo, non voleva sentire quelle parole per nulla al mondo, era già stato troppo imbarazzante ammetterlo a se stesso, figurarsi se... no, non poteva accettare che fosse data voce a quelle parole! Perciò interrompé l'uomo prima che potesse completare la frase "No, no, no! Dottore, senta, gliel'ho detto, non ha significato nulla quello e mai significherà qualcosa. Sono pienamente consapevole che quello lì ha una strana attrazione per me" si tirò i capelli indietro, un gesto fin troppo vanesio che lo psicanalista appuntò su suo block notes "e posso anche comprenderlo, ha voluto approfittare della situazione e... è successo, cose che capitano tra amici... no?"  _No_. In genere no. Ma il dottore fu compiaciuto del fatto che per la prima volta tirasse in ballo la parola  _amico_.   
  
"Quindi reputa il suo rapporto con il signor Bunny solo un rapporto d'amicizia?"  
  
"Esatto! Perché... perché dovrebbe essere..." come un flash ricordò poche settimane prima che il suddetto amico l'aveva  _'accusato'_  di essere omosessuale "...io non sono gay!"  
  
Il dottore ignorò il discolparsi dell'altro, ma lo annotò, quando si trovava in torto tendeva ad andare sulla difensiva e ad alzare il tono di voce. Poteva anche notare il fatto che si era rialzato e avvicinato alla sua scrivania a curiosare tra le sue penne in modo molto infantile.   
  
"Mi piacciono molto le penne stilografiche, lo sa?"  
  
"Ha mai sentito il bisogno di stabilità?"  
  
"Non capisco la domanda, e di certo non è perché sono stupido. Si spieghi!"  
  
"Intendo il bisogno di una vita equilibrata, fatta di ritmi scanditi, di..."  
  
"...perché non è forse stabile la mia vita?"  
  
"...di una relazione stabile, di una famiglia, signor Duck."   
  
Gli occhi neri di Daffy per poco non uscirono fuori dalle sue orbite. Guardò il suo terapista come se fosse un alieno con due teste e tre occhi per ciascuna. "Scherza?"  
  
"No, è solo una domanda."  
  
"Perché ne avrei bisogno?" Non serviva rispondere dal momento che secondo il moro quella era una domanda che sfiorava l'eresia.   
"Voglio dire... ho tutto quello che si può desiderare dalla vita, mi guardi, certo il mio talento ancora non è riconosciuto materialmente parlando ma tutti sanno che io sono un grande attore, che non ho bisogno di Bugs Bunny per essere amato dal pubblico" ancora lo tirava fuori dall'immaginario cilindro, _da annotare_  "...mi amano, se volessi potrei avere tutte le amanti che vogliono, il piacere e la compagnia la si ha in base alle proprie doti senza doverlo cercare o pretendere, è così semplice, tutt'al più lo si può comprare se si è di gusti difficili ma perché poi rovinarsi tutto? Non ha senso incastrarsi a vita!"  
  
"Quindi non crede che ciò possa farla essere felice?"  
  
"Gliel'ho già detto:  _io sono felice._ "  
  
Silenzio. Il dottore con un gesto della mano invitò Daffy a riprendere posto sul lettino e stranamente obbedì docilmente.   
  
"Dunque lei crede di essere felice..."  
  
"No, non credo, _lo sono_."  
  
"Ma lei cade puntualmente una volta ogni due mesi in depressione, signor Duck."  
  
"Il lavoro può essere stressante." Buttò lì finalmente sdraiandosi sul lettino, con il dorso della mano teso davanti a lui a rimirarsi le unghie.   
  
"Vorrei tornare ancora a parlare del signor Bunny. Ha detto che vuole rendervi omosessuale."   
  
"Più o meno, sì."   
  
"E lo dice in base a cosa?"   
  
"In base a come si comporta da quando abbiamo accettato di girare quel film. Ogni giorno si presenta da me portandomi qualcosa di gay, film vomitevolmente sdolcinati e tutto ciò dopo che mi ha detto che sarebbe interessato a vedere la mia parte romantica, sta flirtando con me ininterrottamente da settimane quindi, ha iniziato da questa settimana anche a portarmi cartoni animati giapponesi gay e fumetti o... man _c_ a... o come cavolo si chiamano... che sono praticamente dei fumetti pornografici! Dice che mi possono aiutare ad entrare nella parte! Ma a chi vuole darla a bere... tra l'altro tra quei cosi c'erano anche dei fumetti pedopornografici,  _sciota_ ,  _scota_  o shota ha detto si chiamano... è pessimo dottore, pessimo, dice che è roba perfettamente legale ma... li ho aperti e..."  
  
"...e come li ha trovati?"  
  
"Orribili, ovviamente. Poi mi ha spiegato che erano per il suo amico -perché non è assolutamente mio amico- Wile, sì, Coyote, lui... il pedofilo che se la fa con Road Runner. Allora hanno avuto un senso quei fumetti, voglio dire... Road Runner non è un bambino, ma hanno vent'anni di differenza!"  
  
"E sono felici?"  
  
"Oh sì, quell'idiota -altro che genio- di Wile sembra che gli sbavi dietro da mattina a sera. Che schifo!"  
  
"Il signor Coyote quindi è felice e non è mai depresso."  
  
"Perché dovrebbe esserlo?"  
  
"Citandola potrei dire...  _per lavoro_?"  
  
"Ma è solo uno sfigato, perché dovrebbe essere depresso per lavoro se poi lui recita solo in B-movie?"  
  
Il terapeuta annotò quell'insensata risposta. Però la sua parte più umana e meno professionale gli suggeriva di scrivere a lettere cubitali  _'idiota'_.   
"Quindi lei non sente bisogno di una vita affettiva stabile come quella del suo collega?"  
  
"Assolutamente no. Ma perché mi fa sempre le stesse domande? Non ho bisogno di nessuno."  
  
"Come mai ha accettato di far vivere il signor Bunny nella sua proprietà?"  
  
"Gli ho proposto una cifra assurda, non credevo me l'avrebbe mai data ma visto che l'ha fatto... ci ha perso lui."  
  
"Non esistono altri motivi, solo per soldi?"  
  
"Certo che non ci sono altri motivi. Non che io abbia bisogno di soldi, si intende, ma gli ho giocato un brutto tiro, è stato divertente umiliarlo."  
  
"Le piace umiliare il signor Bunny?"  
  
"Dà grandi soddisfazioni, sicuramente."  
  
Annotò ancora sul block-notes, disegnò una freccia e scrisse  _'frustrazione sessuale'_.   
Guardò l'orologio, ancora soli dieci minuti e la seduta sarebbe finalmente giunta al termine.   
  
"Il signor Bunny è però è quello che si può definire il suo migliore amico."   
  
"...sì, lo è" sbadigliò stanco del fatto che gli chiedesse solo di lui e non lo facesse parlare di se.   
  
"Però si è divertito a umiliarlo."   
  
La mente di un bipolare sa essere qualcosa di inquietantemente complicato.   
  
"Sì, ma vede ciò è normale, per noi. Non mi aspetto che lei capisca dottore, ci scambiamo umiliazioni e bastardate e come ho detto lo ucciderei molte volte, se potessi,  _è una cosa Daffy/Bugs_  che lei non può capire, quindi non si scervelli troppo. So essere il suo migliore amico come nessuno ma anche il suo miglior rivale."  
  
E a quelle parole tutto ciò che Daffy aveva blaterato per un'intera ora si annullava.   
La mano del dottore tremò -di rabbia- ma invocò la  _Santa Pazienza_ , avere pazienti bipolari era così, non era colpo loro ma della loro malattia con la quale dovevano convivere e poi  non era vero che non aveva portato proprio a nulla quella conversazione, erano ormai anni di sedute che lo pensava, che aveva formulato quell'ipotesi senza mai dirla ad alta voce, ma quel giorno l'avrebbe fatto.   
"Quindi il signor Bunny si può dire che ha un posto di rilievo nella sua vita."  
  
"Rilievo? Diciamo semplicemente che ho fatto l'abitudine alla sua presenza nel mio quotidiano, tutto qui."  
  
"Oh..." queste parole stupirono il dottor Floyd. Dette da una persona come quella dell'eccentrico attore Duck il loro peso era tanto grande quanto significativo, un passo da gigante per quell'uomo che non voleva avere alcuna stabilità in campo affettivo e diceva che gli bastava se stesso e il suo lavoro per vivere felice.   
Forse però non ne aveva bisogno perché aveva già trovato un legame affettivo stabile, anche se dal suo punto di vista -quello del suo abnorme ego- non era che una parte dell'arredamento della complicata e folle vita di Daffy Duck.   
"Ormai la seduta è finita, mancano solo cinque minuti, però abbiamo fatto passi da gigante e vorrei invitarla riflettere con un'ultima domanda:  _si è mai sentito sessualmente frustrato?_ ".   
  
Nessuna risposta, se non il silenzio. Il moro si alzò dalla sua comoda posizione sedendosi e trovandosi a guardare in faccia il suo psico-terapeuta, un uomo magro, dal viso lungo, occhi grandi di un verde foglia morta e un ridicolo ciuffo castano molto anni '80. _Come poteva un tizio tanto ridicolo fare il Dottore e pretendere di risolvere chi aveva dei problemi?_ Non suoi ovviamente, perché lui andava lì solo perché era di moda a Hollywood avere la seduta settimanale dallo psicanalista e Daffy semplicemente non voleva essere da meno.   
"No che non lo sono" rispose scocciato per la domanda.  
  
"Vede... io ho motivo di pensare che il suo problema sia una repressa omo-"  
  
"Si fermi, si fermi, si fermi" alzò le mani in aria, a voler teatralmente interrompere il dottore che al momento gli stava facendo girare i coglioni perché stava violando il loro accordo.   
"Glielo ho già spiegato centinaia di volte! Io non ho un problema e non sono qui per farle risolvere nulla, ho semplicemente un buco in settimana da riempire e faccio quello che fanno tutti a Hollywood: venire a sfogarsi; la pago per farmi star bene dottor Floyd, non per farmi sentire che ho un problema che in realtà non ho!" portò la mano in tasca e estrasse il portafogli, prendendo a caso un po' di verdoni che era sicuro avrebbero fatto rimangiare al dottore tutte le sue stronzate sui suoi presunti problemi.  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"...non bastano 200,00$ per farla smettere di parlare?"  
  
"Andranno benissimo" deglutì lo psicanalista che per quanto era un professionista era pur sempre un uomo.   
  
"Non ne avevo dubbi" sorrise compiaciuto Daffy, alzandosi e andandosene via dalla studio, lasciando il Floyd con una grande domanda: perché non era rimasto a fare il terapeuta infantile...?  
  
  
  
      


__________________________  
__________________________

  
  
  
  
  
    
Daffy era ancora infastidito dalla seduta pomeridiana col dottor Floyd quando il suo Maserati nero fece ingresso nella sua proprietà.   
Quel dottore parlava troppo e faceva domande strane, accusava lui di avere problemi, di essere sessualmente frustrato e metteva in dubbio la sua amicizia con Bugs; solo perché lo desiderava morto due giorni su tre e gli piaceva cercare di umiliarlo non significava che non era il suo migliore amico, lui era il migliore dei migliori amici che si poteva desiderare, parola sua -che valeva più di qualsiasi altra- per il semplice fatto che a lui piaceva esser il migliore in ogni cosa e... poi... beh c'era quel particolare non trascurabile: nonostante lui avesse iniziato la sua carriera da attore ben tre anni prima di Bugs e avesse ottenuto un discreto successo, insieme erano diventati delle stelle. E questo doveva per forza contare qualcosa.   
Ricordava ancora il loro primo sketch, era nato dal nulla, avevano semplicemente avuto un originale battibecco a telecamere accese e...  _da lì era nato tutto_.    
Un po' era nostalgico di quei tempi, doveva ammetterlo, l'idea di fare arte era astratta -erano giovani- quindi in quanto tali pensavano solo a divertirsi. Erano ancora nell'età dell'innocenza artistica.   
Sospirò finito di parcheggiare e prese la bustina sul sedile al suo fianco, un buon film in DVD per quella sera,  _Viale del Tramonto_ di Billy Wilder, un capolavoro che aveva in VHS ma che come tutta la sua collezione di videocassette era inutilizzabile attualmente visto che il suo videoregistratore si era rotto e... sembrava che in tutta la California solo lui avesse posseduto un videoregistratore, banditi dal commercio e con nessuno che riusciva a ripararli, neanche le radio risalenti agli anni '30 erano state bandite a quel modo!  
Si sarebbe goduto quella serata con quel film e avrebbe dimenticato la seduta psicanalitica incriminatoria, nulla si sarebbe messo tra lui e il suo obbiettivo.   
Scese dalla macchina con l'intento di raggiungere a grandi falcate la porta di casa sua ma un ostacolo si interpose tra di lui e la sua meta, un ostacolo vestito in modo stranamente elegante, come lo vedeva solo in rare occasioni, ma non era questo importante...  _lui era l'ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento_.  
  
" _Mhh_... che succede amico? Sbaglio o hai fretta di tornare a casa?"  
  
"Sì, e non mi va di stare ai tuoi giochetti oggi, non che gli altri giorni mi vada, ma specialmente oggi, ora, io..."  
  
"Sai che giorno è oggi, Daffy?"   
  
"Certo, è venerdì 30."  
  
"Di Aprile." Aggiunse Bugs guardandolo speranzoso.  
  
"Ma no guarda, credevo fossimo in Luglio!" Gli rispose Daffy con un pungente sarcasmo. E forse con quelle parole l'aveva davvero punto in qualche modo, visto che era comparsa un'espressione strana sul volto di quella testa platinata.   
  
"E non vorresti andare a cena fuori?"  
  
"No. Non provo alcun gusto ad andare a cena fuori con un altro uomo, io." Lo odiava seriamente quando si comportava in modo così palesemente e fastidiosamente gay.  
  
"Neanche se ti offrissi io la suddetta cena?" Nonostante il tono fosse calmo c'era una vena disperata in tale richiesta.  
  
"No, ho altri programmi" prese dalla tasca la chiave e andò alla porta, con poche mandate era aperta.  
  
"Ovvero? Vedere la tv?"  
  
"Un film. E nessuno si intrometterà tra me e il mio obbiettivo, men che meno te."  
  
"Posso vederlo con..."   
  
"No! Ho avuto una giornataccia e voglio solo rilassarmi, da solo, in pace, con me stesso" e senza tanti complimenti sbatté la porta a un palmo del bel nasino all'insù di Bugs.   
  
In altre occasioni Bugs Bunny avrebbe detto citando Groucho  _"ah sì? Tu sai allora che questo significa guerra!"_  e avrebbe fatto dannare l'altro per tutta la serata facendolo pentire per averlo trattato a quel modo, insomma, giustizia privata... ma... al momento non riusciva proprio ad essere dell'umore per farlo.  
Non voleva essere depresso, non sapeva essere triste Bugs, non era nella sua natura edonista e spensierata, ma quando ritornò nel suo accogliente quanto silenzioso bunker non poté fare a meno che sospirare amareggiato.   
Il coniglietto che il passato Natale gli era stato regalato da Daffy -perché gli era passata la voglia di cucinarlo, parole sue- saltellò fino ai suoi piedi e il suo padrone si chinò su di lui per fargli qualche carezza, toccare quel morbidissimo pelo avrebbe tirato su il morale a chiunque.  
"Buster, sembra che stasera saremo solo io e te a festeggiare. Carote lessate per tutti e due mentre ci vediamo per la trentasettesima volta  _West Side Story_. Non male come programma no?" fece un'ultima carezza al coniglietto prima di lasciarlo saltar via e dedicarsi a bollire le carote.  _Proprio un programma fantastico, non c'era che dire!_  
" _Beh_... buon compleanno a me, allora."  
  
  
  


__________________________  
__________________________

  
  
  
  
Alle ore 11:00 del mattino successivo quando Bugs sentì suonare al campanello sperò proprio che fosse colui dal quale si aspettava come minimo delle scuse sincere.  _Pura Utopia!_  
Chiunque fosse però lo stava salvando dalle repliche di  _Santa Barbara_  che aveva iniziato a seguire dalle 7.00 di quella mattina su uno sconosciuto canale che per quel giorno faceva la maratona con gli episodi della prima stagione. Non avrebbe mai creduto che le telenovelas creassero reale dipendenza ma... ma... non riusciva più a distrarsi dalla storia del personaggio interpretato da Robin Wright,  _era..._  non finì il pensiero che il campanello suonò nuovamente e a malincuore spense la TV avviandosi verso la porta.       
Aperta la porta si ritrovò davanti a uno sguardo tra l'irritato e il furioso di un uomo magro e poco più alto di lui, dall'abbigliamento che potremmo definire indie ( per non dire trasandato ) che con una mano si stava tormentando la già disordinata chioma castana mentre con l'altra teneva una piccola busta di plastica.   
  
"Ehi, che sorpresa! Non ti presenti più con il tuo sexy accento inglese e bigliettini da visita con su scritto Wile E. Coyote, Genio del ses-" prontamente la mano dell'ospite andò a tappare la bocca del sempre troppo diretto padrone di casa.  
Era finita per lui l'età dei giochi di ruolo e flirt senza valore, era un uomo tutto d'un pezzo e felicemente impegnato ora e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno -non che meno a quella testa platinata che aveva dipendenza da carotene- di rovinare quella felicità che aveva costruito con tanta fatica.   
  
"Taci, non ti avrei neanche fatto gli auguri se mi fosse arrivata prima questa...  _roba_." e con  _roba_  intendeva ciò che era custodito nella busta che lasciò nelle sue mani.   
  
Bugs sorrise sornione capendo -senza vedere- il contenuto della busta "Non ti sono piaciuti i manga shota? Che ingrato e io che li ho presi apposta per te a Little Tokyo."  
  
"Quei cosi sono sufficienti a rovinarmi la vita! E, cosa più importante, non sono un pedofilo!"   
  
Ma Bugs ignorò volutamente le sue parole mentre l'ospite era invitato ad entrare "hai mai pensato che quando tu avevi vent'anni ed eri già un uomo Road veniva al mondo?" era tutto fuorché un uomo con pregiudizi Bugs, un uomo dalla mente aperta -fin troppo- ma adorava prendersi gioco di Wile in quel modo, era fin troppo sensibile a quell'argomento e Bunny lo conosceva da così tanto tempo... e sapeva che prima di incontrare di Road c'era un solo argomento per lui tabù:  _la fortuna_. Non gliene andava mai bene una, era casualmente diventato un attore -e aveva fatto successo- a causa di uno sfortunato quanto imbarazzante episodio, era letteralmente perseguitato dalla sfiga che sembrava attratta da lui come se fosse un magnete umano di sfortuna, molto spesso infatti era pericoloso stargli vicino -tranne che per Bugs che sembrava esser la Fortuna fatta persona, forse non lo sapeva ed era proprio nato dal ventre della Dea Bendata- quotidianamente Wile era destinato a imbattersi in qualche bizzarro e sfortunato evento, era così sfigato che se pioveva era meglio non uscisse di casa: vi erano alte probabilità che un fulmine potesse colpirlo in pieno.  
Se non fosse stato noto a tutti che la  _Legge di Murphy_  si chiamava così perché formulata dal noto ingegnere Edward Murphy, qualcuno avrebbe detto che essa era opera di Wile e avrebbe benissimo potuto esser chiamata  _Legge di Coyote_.   
Come un giovane aitante, grazioso e dal brillante futuro come Road Runner avesse accettato la sua corte, o meglio caccia ( ma questa è un'altra storia ), rimaneva un mistero. E proprio Road era diventato il punto debole di quello sfigato che Bugs si stava divertendo a stuzzicare, senza immaginare che in Wile stesse nascendo per eccesso di rabbia il desiderio cannibale di azzannarlo al collo; prima che ciò potesse realizzarsi e che Bugs potesse chiudere la porta di casa, Road Runner -il ragazzo entrato nel libro dei record come l'uomo più veloce degli States- fu lì tra di loro sorprendendo entrambi per la sua improvvisa comparsa.  
 _  
"TanriAuguriBugsSperoIeriTiSiaArrivatoIlMioMessaggioComunqueSonoVenutoPerPortartiIlMioRegaloESaraiIlPrimoAdAverloInAnteprimaNazionalePerchéAncoraNonE'InCommercio."_  
Non aveva solo le gambe più veloci del mondo. La sua lingua non era da meno.    
Bugs non fece in tempo a replicare nulla che si ritrovò -oltre la busta con i manga- un pacco rettangolare di colore blu.  
  
"Grazie Road, non dovevi disturbarti..."  
  
" _NessunDisturboAssolutamenteNessunDisturboApriloAprilo!_ " pur di frenare l'entusiasmo del giovane portò sul tavolo il suddetto pacco -lanciando lontano la busta per non attirare l'attenzione su di essa- e una volta scartato rimase senza parole.   
Il mercato e il capitalismo sapevano essere davvero esilaranti: dentro quella scatola vi erano le scarpe da ginnastica più famose d'America che sotto il simbolo dello  _Swoosh_  portavano la firma di Road Runner di un lucido e brillante color viola.   
Non sarebbe stato educato ridere di quel dono che era sempre meglio dello strano aggeggio a forma di carota creato artigianalmente da Wile e che ancora non aveva capito a cosa servisse anche se ormai stava pensando seriamente che fosse un vibratore, solo che lo trovava così di cattivo gusto e non voleva credere che Wile potesse regalare e dedicare del tempo a costruire cose del genere.   
  
"Oh le scarpe con la tua firma! Fantastico! Tutta l'America ne sarà entusiasta quando entreranno in commercio, andranno a ruba."  
  
" _E'QuelloCheHannoDettoIMieiMenagerQuandoHannoFirmatoIlContrattoSonoFantasticheVero?IoLeHoGiàCollaudauteETiGarantiscoCheSonoComodissime!_ "  
  
"Allora le userò sempre per andare a fare jogging da ora in poi, ti ringrazio" e a quelle parole il ragazzo saltellò felice per la stanza, nonostante i suoi vent'anni ne mostrava a volte quindici ma lo conosceva da prima di Wile e sapeva bene che quel ragazzo alto un metro e qualche tappo dai capelli tinti di blu -che teneva sempre rilegati in una coda- era molto ma molto più furbo e intelligente di quel che lasciava intendere.  
  
" _TiE'PiaciutoInveceIlNavigatoreSatellitare?IoL'HoTrovatoFantastico!EHoChiestoAWileDiCostruirmeneUnoUgualeMaAFormaDiStruzzoPerchéMiPiaccionoGliStruzzi!_ "  
  
Ah... e così quella carota non era un navigatore satellitare?  
  
"E' stata fantastica l'idea del navigatore, almeno non mi perderò più neanche a piedi."  
  
L'uomo più grande si schiarì la voce "E' un navigatore satellitare GPS fatto per esser istallato in macchina. Ricordo che mi avevi detto tu stesso che il tuo si era rotto. Non vorrei che ti trovassi un giorno alla frontiera del Messico ad esclamare  _'Avrei dovuto girare a destra all'incrocio per Albuquerque!'_."  
Road scoppiò a ridere credendo che fosse una battuta di Wile, conosceva Bugs ma non abbastanza da sapere che era in grado di perdersi comunque, persino a New York City, città tra l'altro dove era nato.   
  
"Oh beh... grazie. In effetti mi è molto utile, spero però che qualche genio - _un genio qualsiasi_ \- riesca a istallarmelo in macchina dal momento che io non capisco niente di accessori super-tecnologici" buttò lì per sviare il discorso, non voleva che rivangasse davanti a Road -che per Bugs nutriva una sincera venerazione- un imbarazzante episodio legato ai suoi problemi d'orientamento e che aveva fatto ridere gli studi della Warner per un intero anno: doveva girare alcune scene di un film con Wile e -non aveva idea neanche lui di come fosse successo- ma nel tratto da Southeast US a Hollywood sbagliò strada e si ritrovò a camminare per ore e ore finché non gli arrivò una chiamata da Wile stesso che lo stava aspettando con tutta la troupe da ben tre ore e Bugs dovette per forza dirgli di essersi perso e di non aver idea in che posto fosse finito al momento, non aveva mai sentito parlare di una cittadina californiana chiamata Gallup. E non ne aveva mai sentito parlare perché Gallup non era in California ma in New Mexico.   
  
"Ok, ok ci penserò io" lo tranquillizzò Wile senza che la sua geniale mente capisse che Bugs non aveva reale bisogno di qualcuno che gli istallasse un navigatore.   
"Piuttosto... sei stranamente  _non-allegro_ , non ti sei divertito ieri sera?" se persino quello sfigato riusciva a capirlo era davvero senza speranza, significava che non aveva una bella cera.   
  
"Non ho fatto nulla di particolare, tutto qui."  
  
"Ma come... non sei uscito e andato che so... a Las Vegas a festeggiare con Daffy."  
  
Non poté non avere una reazione a quel nome, ma sperò che non avesse fatto alcuna faccia strana che facesse presupporre qualcosa, cercò di fare una faccia annoiata sperando di depistare i due "No, non ero in vena... "  
  
"Mr.Allegria che non è in vena di festeggiare il suo compleanno?" A questo punto anche un non-genio l'avrebbe capito che quella era una scusa.   
  
" _BisognaFesteggiareSempreTuttiICompleanniConIlMassimoDell'Entusiasmo!NonPoteviEsserTriste!NonDirmiCheHaiLitigatoConQualcuno!MagariConIlSignorDuck!_ " l'aveva detto che quel ragazzino a discapito di quel che sembrava era molto più astuto e d'altra parte lui -Bugs- non stava neanche recitando bene la sua parte.  
  
"Touchè" disse semplicemente sperando che finisse lì quella conversazione e che Road la smettesse di camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, gli stava facendo venire mal di testa.  
  
" _MaE'TerribileBugs!EraIlTuoCompleannoDovevateAndareD'AmoreED'AccordoPerQuelGiorno!NonPossoCrederci!NonPuòEssereSenzaCuore._ "  
  
A quel punto il castano prese per le spalle il suo ragazzo bloccandolo. Neanche lui a volte ce la faceva a sopportare l'energia che quella mina vagante metteva in qualsiasi cosa faceva.   
"Non deve stupirti Roadie, chissà che brutto colpo avrà giocato a Daffy per farlo infuriare."   
  
Alle parole di Coyote il padrone di casa si fermò a riflettere. Daffy per caso aveva reagito in quel modo perché per settimane non faceva che fornirlo di materiale gay e romantico? Ma tutto ciò lo faceva per il film - _ok, soprattutto perché si divertiva_ \- ma principalmente l'intenzione era quella di fargli scoprire la sua parte gay in modo da poterla mostrare quando le riprese sarebbero iniziate.  
Che se la fosse davvero presa per quello? Andiamo... gli aveva giocato scherzi peggiori e il giorno dopo si erano ritrovati a scherzare insieme come nulla fosse. Non poteva essersela sul serio presa in quel modo per qualche manga pornografico, sciocche battutine da checca, degli altrettanto sciocchi baci rubati e avergli tappezzato la sala di fotografie di Peter Finch, ricordandogli che costui aveva interpretato Wilde e anche se non era Bogart era un attore di talento e aveva vinto un Oscar... e sicuramente la sua interpretazione sarebbe stata meglio se si fosse avvicinata a quella di Finch che a quella di Bogart.   
 _Possibile che per motivi così stupidi si fosse offeso tanto da negargli gli auguri il giorno del suo compleanno?_  
  
" _Naaa_ , Daffy non è tipo da portare il rancore in questo modo, se vuole vendicarsi lui lo fa davanti a una telecamera cercando di oscurarmi. Se ne è semplicemente dimenticato, tutto qui."  
  
Wile era alquanto scettico però. "Come fa a dimenticarsi del tuo compleanno? Anche la  _ABC_  ti ha fatto gli auguri e ha mandato in onda un tuo film e lui che ti conosce da una vita... non lo sa?"  
  
"Davvero la  _ABC_  ha fatto questo? Che simpatici, dovrò ringraziarli" anche se la cosa non doveva stupirlo essendo una delle icone del Cinema Americano, un personaggio per il pubblico affascinante ed influente addirittura, vista la sua popolarità.   
"Comunque, conosci Daffy, no? E' sempre così preso da se stesso..."  
  
"...ossessionato dall'emulare Bogart quando deve girare un nuovo film" concluse l'ospite più grande per Bugs.   
  
"Esatto, probabilmente non aveva neanche idea di che giorno era ieri" non capiva perché stesse cercando di giustificarlo, non era neanche certo di quel che diceva, però...  
  
"Che pessimo miglior amico che hai."  
  
" _E'StatoCattivoTantoCattivoALasciartiSoloSolettoInUnGiornoTantoImportante!_ "   
  
Avevano ragione ma... -il suo sguardo finì sulla gabbietta in cui dormiva Buster, il suo coniglietto domestico-  _...lui conosceva lati di Daffy che al resto del mondo erano ignoti_.   
Quel fanatico egocentrico adoratore di Bogart che viveva virtualmente a cavallo tra gli anni '30 e '40 aveva un lato buono, poteva osar dire addirittura  _dolce_.  Formulato però il pensiero provò nausea.   
  
"Oh ma credetemi, nonostante quello che mostra di essere ha...  _ha un lato carino_..."   
  
E ci fu il silenzio mentre il magro volto di Wile si deformava dal disgusto. "Hai appena detto  _Carino_?"  
  
Rispose con un sorriso e una voce dal timbro mieloso. "Sì, credimi, ha il suo lato tenero."  
  
"Oh mio Dio..." se prima il volto dell'uomo era deformato dal disgusto ora era sul punto di essere verde dalla nausea, perché aveva flirtato abbastanza nella vita con Bugs per capire cosa significassero quelle parole che non aveva mai usato neanche per scherzare "...siete... stati a letto insieme...?" Non era propriamente una domanda ma sentì il bisogno di dare un tono interrogativo a quella frase, per illudersi e sperare, perché...  _non poteva e voleva crederci!_  
Bugs non sentiva però né il bisogno di negare né di confermare, commentò semplicemente con uno sbuffo divertito le parole dell'amico che per quanto gli fregava poteva anche vomitargli sul pavimento... a condizione che poi ripulisse tutto però.    
  
" _Come?Cosa?Davvero?SieteAmantiOltreCheMiglioriAmici?Fantastico!CheStoria!Complimenti!DevoDireComplimentiOCongratiulazioniInQuestoCaso?NonLoSoComunqueSonoFelice!_ " ...qualcun altro almeno sembrava averla presa bene, anche se non gli importava più di tanto ma era un bene per il suo parquet.  
  
"Errata corrige: la parte pessima del vostro rapporto sei tu, non lui."   
  
"Non ho mai detto il contrario infatti, mio caro Wile."  
  
  
  
 

__________________________  
__________________________  
  


Con un sonoro sbadiglio -mentre le lancette segnavano Mezzogiorno- Daffy si svegliò soddisfatto per come era andata la serata prima e i sogni che ne erano seguiti.  
Si fece una bella doccia con in sottofondo il  _Nabucco_  di Verdi  che l'accompagnò fino alla preparazione di un semplice pranzo-colazione, bacon e uova sode accompagnate da un'insalata e da un panino al formaggio tostato -che era il piatto forte di quel pasto- che consumò davanti alla televisione che trasmetteva la replica dell'episodio della settimana di  _Two and Half Men_  che Daffy lo vedeva solo per denigrare Charlie Sheen, null'altro.   
Sparecchiò e mise in lavatrice i piatti lamentandosi di come la donna delle pulizie non aveva accuratamente lavato il pavimento della cucina, che a suo dire doveva brillare come uno specchio, cosa però che succede solo nelle pubblicità in TV, perché i pavimenti non sono nati per brillare.   
Era una tranquilla mattinata a tutti gli effetti, una giornata destinata ad essere serena sembrava, nel pomeriggio infatti avrebbe riconsegnato il DVD al BlockBuster e fatto qualche acquisto presso Silver Lake, anche se era sicuro avrebbe trovato certamente cose più di suo gusto in Rodeo Drive.   
Prima di uscire però decise di sistemare alcune videocassette e DVD nella sua videoteca, era un'attività che amava e faceva almeno una volta al mese allo scopo di contemplare le copertine dei grandi film, tra i quali i suoi, e immergersi in un mondo tutto suo fatto di bei ricordi ed estasianti momenti.  
Preso in quell'operazione fece caso solo dopo un po' che sul mobile vicino alla videoteca vi era un DVD, un'edizione deluxe, anche rara:  _A Night at the Opera_  dei fratelli Marx, considerato dalla critica americana -e non solo- uno dei capolavori del Cinema e, anche Daffy stesso nonostante non fosse un fan dei Marx doveva ammettere che era proprio un bel film, anche se non ricordava d'aver mai voluto comprare per se, l'umorismo di Groucho Marx e fratelli lo apprezzava ma non ne andava pazzo, lui amava tutt'altro genere di film e di umorismo, quello era il tipo di film che avrebbe fatto impazzire Bugs che era un grande fan del Groucho, probabilmente se avesse visto quel DVD avrebbe iniziato a saltellargli per casa come un coniglio impazzito e...   
"Un momento ma io..." notò che vicino al DVD vi era della carta da regalo colorata e... "...ma certo! Questo l'ho comprato due settimane fa per il compleanno di quello stupido mangia-carote!" svelato il mistero si impettì orgoglioso di se stesso: lo psicanalista avrebbe dovuto essere lì e vedere come si era premurato di far felice Bugs comprandogli un regalo in largo anticipo -e che regalo!-, un'edizione speciale di un film restaurato e praticamente rarissimo, visto che non si trovava più neanche in formato VHS.   
Quando l'avrebbe visto il giorno del suo compleanno ne sarebbe stato felice Bugs, ne era sicuro, momento ormai prossimo ad arrivare visto che era il... il... -occhi dilatati, una goccia di sudore freddo sarebbe scivolata dalla sua tempia se fosse stato un cartone animato- prese il telecomando in mano, per esser sicuro che il televideo non sbagliasse e togliesse ogni sospetto.   
Non poté più illudersi quando sullo schermo nero in alto a destra, a caratteri ben leggibili di colore verde prato era segnata la data del  _1 Maggio_.   
Rivide nella sua testa quel Bugs vestito elegantemente che gli chiedeva di uscire, di andare a cena fuori, una cena offerta da lui alla quale teneva tanto e lui... gli aveva letteralmente sbattuto la porta in faccia. Si sentì una - _quasi_ -  merda,  _quasi_  perché poteva trattar male la sua persona solo fino a un certo punto, quindi si sentiva piuttosto più come fosse chimo, ecco.   
Daffy non si sentiva mai così, come poteva d'altronde sentirsi così se si amava con ogni fibra del proprio essere? Ma...  
  
"...sono pessimo. C-c-come ho...come ho potuto..." tartagliò nervoso e ansioso allo stesso tempo vergognandosi della sua persona che quella volta non era stata perfetta e impeccabile; e non poteva sopportare l'idea di non esserlo!  
In un momento di puro panico prese il telefono, senza pensarci due volte mentre balbettava incredule frasi di - _quasi_ \- scherno a se stesso, cercando di chiamare qualcuno che a balbuzie lo superava anche se in perfetta armonia zen con se stesso e il mondo. 

_"P-P-P-Pro-pro-...chi parla?"_

  
"P-P-P-Porky! S-S-Sono q-quasi un mostro!"

_"D-D-Daffy! N-N-Non prenderti g-gioco d-di me, non è d-d-divertente!"_

 

L'amico Porky Pig dall'altro capo del telefono era alquanto indignato, era molto sensibile al suo problema e Daffy non aveva di meglio da fare che prenderlo in giro in quel modo? Anche se ciò non doveva stupirlo, conosceva Daffy da più tempo di Bunny e l'unico da biasimare per il fatto che Daffy lo prendesse sempre per il culo non era Daffy ma se stesso che dopo una vita gli era ancora amico.   
Aveva ragione la sua Petunia quando gli diceva che lui era il genere di  _stupido-buono_  di cui tutti si approfittavano perché sanno che lui è sempre disposto ad aiutare il prossimo e a perdonarlo in caso di errore.  

  
"Non ti sto prendendo in giro! Smettila di essere così egocentrico! Ti chiamo perché ho un problema! Ho fatto una cosa terribile!"

_"Ha-ha-ha-hai investito u-u-un uomo c-con la-la macchina?"_

  
"No! Quella non è una cosa terribile! Se avessi investito un uomo con la macchina a Los Angeles, sarebbe stato perché costui era uno di quei dannati hippies o skaters e avrei fatto una buona azione in tale caso!" 

_"C-C-Cosa?!"_  Porky molto spesso non capiva quanto Daffy fosse serio, per questo non glielo chiedeva mai, aveva paura della risposta. 

  
"Oh, andiamo, lo sanno tutti che qui a Los Angeles se non hai un'automobile sei un hippie o uno di quegli stupidi skaters-surfisti!"

_"N-N-Non.. non... è questo il punto!"_

  
"Infatti, il punto è che ho dato modo a quello stupido mangia-carote di dimostrare che sono il peggior amico che abbia! Ho dimenticato il suo compleanno!" 

"S-Se p-p-può co-con-consolarti sei comunque un p-p-pe-pessimo amico."

  
"So che stai cercando di tirarmi su Porky ma non mi sento meglio! Io..." 

_"I-Io non sto c-ce-cer-cerca-provando a tirarti su il mo-morale. Co-come hai po-potuto di-dimenticarti del compleanno di Bu-Bu-Bugs!"_

  
"Infatti! E' quel che dico anch'io! Come ho potuto? Qualsiasi cosa faccio si sa che è perfetta! Non sbaglio mai, io! Ora quando andrò dal Dottor Floyd come farò? Ieri pomeriggio ha tentato di accusarmi di non esser un buon migliore amico quando tutti sappiamo che lo sono. Ora potrà dire che lui aveva ragione e io torto, Bugs potrà dire che io ho avuto torto con lui..." camminava avanti e indietro per la sala, a passo svelto, nervoso, gesticolando come solo un italiano sa fare mentre parla al telefono "...che situazione di merda, Porky! Che situazione! E' tutta colpa di Floyd, sì, se non mi avesse detto quelle cose io non sarei stato furioso e non avrei sbattuto la porta in faccia a Bugs, l'ha fatto apposta quello stronzo di Floyd!"  
  
Porky non ci stava capendo nulla come al solito, Daffy faceva sempre così: quando aveva un problema lo chiamava -incurante dell'ora- iniziava a parlare -o meglio dire urlare- di cose di cui Porky non aveva la minima idea, si perdeva nei suoi discorsi, in pratica faceva un monologo, una conversazione a senso unico in cui qualsiasi intervento di Porky contava più o meno niente. 

_"D-D-Daffy, t-tu n-no-non sei dis-dis-dispiaciuto per Bu-Bugs, a te di-dispiace so-solo p-per te stesso!"_

  
"Oh ma certo che sono dispiaciuto... per me stesso." 

_  
"E' pro-proprio qu-questo il pu-pu-punto! Pensa al po-povero Bugs, de-de-devi scu-scu-scus-chiedere scusa a lui!"_

  
"Certo che devo chiedergli scusa, genio, e redimere me stesso dalla pessima figura che ho fatto -ma perché dici sempre cose tanto ovvie? E io che ogni volta spero tu mi sia di qualche utilità, amici, fatti a fidare...- comunque... comunque... perché ho chiamato? Ah, sì, giusto mi serve il tuo aiuto..."   
  
Porky chiese al Signore tanta Santa Pazienza, ne aveva bisogno, per una volta, per farlo riappacificare con Bugs, doveva portare tanta pazienza e non chiudere la chiamata. 

_"Po-po-potresti inna-inna-innanzitutto fargli un re-regalo, sa-sa-sarebbe il mi-minimo."_

  
"Mio sciocco amico, non ti ho chiamato mica per farmi dire una cosa del genere, lo so benissimo e il regalo è già pronto da settimane, non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica cose tanto inutili."  
  
Seriamente... Daffy tirava fuori il peggio dalle persone, Porky per esempio in quel momento stava seriamente facendo pensieri molto cattivi nei confronti della sua persona. Cattivi e atrocemente dolorosi, perché se li meritava.   
  
"Quindi... mi serve solo un favore, che tu mi dia il numero del fioraio al quale fai fare quei bizzarri bouquet per Petunia quando litigate."

_"Fi-fi-fiori?"_

  
"Sì, fiori, quelle cose profumate che nascono dalla terra dai petali colorati e ai quali girano intorno farfalle e api, hai presente?"

_"Ce-ce-certo che s-s-so cosa sono! Ma... non puoi re-re-regalare dei fiori a un al-altro uo-uo-uomo."_

  
"Oh, ma sta zitto e dammi quel numero, so perfettamente cosa faccio. Sono o non sono il suo migliore amico? Avessi tu un migliore amico come me... e prima che me lo chiedi, no, mi dispiace non voglio essere il tuo BFF, uno che saltelli e mangi carote nella mia proprietà mi basta e mi avanza."   
  
Senza pensarci due volte Porky Pig andò a cercare quel dannato numero. Che facesse pure la figura del frocio, a lui non gli importava, anzi, se ciò poteva servire a dare una bella lezione a quel presuntuoso stronzetto gli avrebbe dato volentieri il suo aiuto.   
Eh già, Daffy sapeva proprio come tirare fuori il peggio dalle persone.     
  


__________________________  
__________________________

  
  
  
Bugs credeva ormai di aver visto tutto nella sua stravagante vita. Era un attore e mentre giri un film vedi di tutto... ed è un lavoro che ti porta a fare cose impensabili, ad essere personaggi incredibili e fuori dal lavoro si cerca di eccedere in ogni modo tra svaghi e lussi, eppure non aveva mai visto uno spettacolo come quello, come quello che si era ritrovato aprendo la porta: un mazzo di fiori enorme, gigantesco, dovevano essere più di una trentina quei fiori -tulipani, erano tuplipani, sì, anche se non li aveva mai visti di quel colore- di un acceso arancio e in mezzo -per staccare- vi erano decorazioni ebracee e fiori tipo pallini -a cui non sapeva dare un nome- verde scuro, colorati artificialmente, lo stesso verde della carta di quel grandissimo bouquet che gli veniva porto da un Daffy Duck in gionocchio -sì, Cielo, era proprio in ginocchio- allo stipide della porta con sottomano un piccolo pacchetto rettangolare.   
Con un po' di fantasia, vista la forma dei tulipani e l'accostamento con le non-identificate decorazioni verdi, sembrava un grande bouquet di carote. Un aspetto a dir poco delizioso.  
E che dire del  _'cavaliere'_  che gli porgeva tale bouquet con una faccia stravolta? Oh beh, lui era uno spettacolo da immortale ma anche stavolta non aveva la macchinetta fotografica sotto-mano e aveva altro per la testa, quale il pensiero di non scoppiare a ridere; non doveva, non doveva assolutamente, o avrebbe rovinato tutto.   
Nel caso fosse davvero una candid-camera doveva stare al gioco e far finta d'esserci cascato, c'era gente che ci lavorava dietro quegli stupidi scherzi di pochi minuti. Ma temeva che non fosse proprio una candid-camera...  
  
"Perdonami Bugs! Non l'ho dimenticato, è tutta colpa del dottor Floyd! Ero così nervoso, che... non volevo sbatterti la porta in faccia né cacciarti... accetta le mie scuse."  
  
Bugs non lo stava guardando negli occhi, guardava piuttosto i tulipani; conosceva un po' il linguaggio dei fiori e sapeva cosa significavano.  _Oh, se lo sapeva_.  
"Sei pessimo..."  
  
A quelle parole Daffy dilatò gli occhi con orrore, non pensava che mai proprio lui potesse dirgli... dopo tutto quello che aveva davanti agli occhi... l'umiliazione e... non ci vide più dalla rabbia.   
"Ehi! Stupido Mangia-Carote dopo che io ti ho fatto tutto questo..."   
  
E Bugs si concesse l'accenno di un sorriso -uno di quelli davvero stronzi- che si palesò solo per pochi secondi "...un pessimo romantico."   
  
La furia di Daffy -ormai alzato e pronto a fronteggiarlo- si placò in un istante e il suo umore mutò a quelle parole.   
Divenne stranamente serio: "non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo ma... sono stato un pessimo miglior amico invece" si concesse, dispiaciuto davvero, il che diede fastidio a Bugs che non era abituato a vedere l'altro così fuori di se.   
  
" _Naaaa_... non sei un pessimo miglior amico. Sei solo un pessimo romantico,  _mea culpa_  per averti chiesto di provarci e mostrarmelo, non fa per te, ma... ci lavoreremo, insieme."   
  
Per una volta era Daffy ad essere senza parole, confuso per quello che stava dicendo Bugs che considerò fuori testa.  
Se solo non fosse stato troppo egocentrico avrebbe capito, ricordato e si sarebbe pure un po' arrabbiato. Forse era meglio così dopotutto.  
  
"Daffy, non fare quella faccia. Dovresti prendere le cose più alla leggera, goderti un po' le cose belle, arrabbiarti e deprimerti di meno. Non lo sai? Nessuno ne esce vivo dalla vita, quindi..."  
  
"...quindi?"   
  
 _Quindi sorpresa_.   
  
Nel momento in cui Bugs gli si avvicinò per prendere il bouquet, si sporse verso Daffy, alzò le punte dei piedi e toccò le sue labbra, un lieve contatto di qualche secondo che non ricordava i baci a stampo rumorosi che dava solo per far saltare i nervi agli altri.   
Fu silenzioso quanto breve. E delicato.  _E forse chiuse anche gli occhi._  
  
"Quindi non farti mai sfuggire quel che ti capita sotto il naso." una frase sussurrata con malizia che accese il volto del moro, oh, non d'imbarazzo, ma di rabbia! Il suo indice accusatorio tremava come tutto il suo sistema nervoso, non sapeva proprio ascoltare i consigli di Bugs, sapeva solo dirgli una cosa, ripetutatamente...  
  
 _"S-Sei pessimo!"_    
  
Oh sì, aveva ragione Daffy, era pessimo. E ne era orgoglioso. Ma mai quanto il suo migliore amico che regalava tulipani solo perché potevano somigliare a delle carote, senza sapere che essi  erano i fiori che inequivocabilmente significano  _Ti amo_.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
